sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V5 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 5 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 1st - Dave Russell - Jumped off a cliff 2nd - Gabriella Parker - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 3rd - Daniel Whitten - Shot in the head by Hansel Williams 4th - Dan Liu - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 5th - Jason Meyers - Shot in the head by Joe Carrasco 6th - Kelly Peterson - Throat slashed by Katarina Konipaski 7th - David Zimmer - Fell from balcony when railing collapsed, due to an accidental shove from Cassidy Kant 8th - Sven Olsen - Bludgeoned by Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer 9th - Michael Whaley - Stabbed by Amaranta Montalvo 10th - Mark Little - Fell to his death inside a rollercoaster car 11th - Francis St. Ledger - Pushed down the stairs by Megan Emerson 12th - Kaitlyn Williamson - Stabbed by Miranda Millers 13th - Becca Everett - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 14th - Chuck Soileau - Struck by blade thrown by Miles Strickland 15th - Carmina Maliksi - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Joachim Lovelace 16th - Naomi Bell - Impaled by Summer Simms 17th - Venice Pennington-Johannes - Shot by Lana Torres 18th - Stacey Mordetsky - Pushed off a cliff by Yukiko Sakurai 19th - Luca Johanssen - Shot by Eliza Patton, then fell off a platform 20th - Xavier Contel - Shot by Theodore Fletcher 21st - Yasmin Carrol - Hanged herself 22nd - Brandon Baxter - Suicide by grenades 23rd - Lauren Rowe - Shot by Rutherford Roger Jr. 24th - Amy Bachelor - Drowned by Maximilian Sawyer 25th - Ilya Volkov - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 26th - Lydia Robbins - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 27th - Nina Clarke - Stabbed by Madeline Wilcox 28th - Joey Caputo - Collar explosion due to interference by Rosemary Michaels 29th - Clayton Leven - Deliberately entered a Danger Zone 30th - Tessa Blackridge - Collar explosion due to tampering 31st - Adonis Alba - Stabbed by Joachim Lovelace 32nd - Mallory McCormick - Shot by Hansel Williams 33rd - Brian Zhdanovich - Shot by Stephanie Chan 34th - Carlon Wheeler - Shot by Makatala So'oialo 35th - Alexandria Ripley - Shot by Makatala So'oialo 36th - Natali Greer - Head trauma 37th - 38th - 39th - 40th - 41st - 42nd - 43rd - 44th - 45th - 46th - 47th - 48th - 49th - 50th - 51st - 52nd - 53rd - 54th - 55th - 56th - 57th - 58th - 59th - 60th - 61st - 62nd - 63rd - 64th - 65th - 66th - 67th - 68th - 69th - 70th - 71st - 72nd - 73rd - 74th - 75th - 76th - This is the halfway point in the game 77th - 78th - 79th - 80th - 81st - 82nd - 83rd - 84th - 85th - 86th - 87th - 88th - 89th - 90th - 91st - 92nd - 93rd - 94th - 95th - 96th - 97th - 98th - 99th - 100th - 101st - 102nd - 103rd - 104th - 105th - 106th - 107th - 108th - 109th - 110th - 111th - 112th - 113th - 114th - 115th - 116th - 117th - 118th - 119th - 120th - 121st - 122nd - 123rd - 124th - 125th - 126th - 127th - 128th - 129th - 130th - 131st - 132nd - 133rd - 134th - 135th - 136th - 137th - 138th - 139th - 140th - 141st - 142nd - 143rd - 144th - 145th - 146th - 147th - 148th - 149th - 150th - 151st - WINNER - Kill Rankings 4 Kills: : Maximilian Sawyer (Becca Everett, Amy Bachelor, Ilya Volkov, Lydia Robbins) 3 Kills: : Theodore Fletcher (Gabriella Parker, Dan Liu, Xaiver Contel) 2 Kills: : Joachim Lovelace (Carmina Maliksi, Adonis Alba) : Hansel Williams (Daniel Whitten, Mallory McCormick) : Makatala So'oialo (Carlon Wheeler, Alexandria Ripley) 1 Kill: : Joe Carrasco (Jason Meyers) : Katarina Konipaski (Kelly Peterson) : Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer (Sven Olsen) : Megan Emerson (Francis St. Ledger) : Miranda Millers (Kaitlyn Williamson) : Miles Strickland (Chuck Soileau) : Summer Simms (Naomi Bell) : Lana Torres (Venice Pennington-Johannes) : Amaranta Montalvo (Michael Whaley) : Yukiko Sakurai (Stacey Mordetsky) : Eliza Patton (Luca Johanssen) : Rutherford Roger Jr. (Lauren Rowe) : Madeline Wilcox (Nina Clarke) : Rosemary Michaels (Joey Caputo) : Stephanie Chan (Brian Zhdanovich) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Dave Russell (Suicide by jumping off a cliff) : David Zimmer (Fell from balcony when railing collapsed) : Mark Little (Fell to his death inside a roller coaster car) : Brandon Baxter (Suicide by grenade explosion) : Clayton Leven (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Tessa Blackridge (Collar explosion due to tampering) : Yasmin Carrol (Hanged herself) : Natali Greer (Head Trauma)